


The Pride of the King

by asics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asics/pseuds/asics
Summary: Niflheim has Insomnia cornered and forced to comply with their demands for a truce. As the Princess of Lucis, you join your brother and his friends on their journey to Altissia where he is to wed Lady Lunafreya. On the way there, you share countless intimate moments with the Prince's company, despite Noct's overprotective tendencies. As the end nears, who will win your heart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IggyKins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyKins/gifts).



> This work was inspired by IggyKins's "All I Want is You" where you are Noct's younger sister, and are intercepted many times by your overprotective brother. My story follows that scenario, but takes place in the game and will follow the storyline closely (though, not entirely).  
> It looks lengthy because this story will be sort of a 'choose your ending' kind of thing where you will have interactions with each of the boys throughout the story, and in the end you get to choose your Chocobro's ending chapter for your happily ever after!  
> As a disclaimer, this story will end with a touching moment with the man of your choosing, and will NOT continue towards the end of the game. The only closure will be fixing things after Cartanica, so it may feel unfinished, but the story surrounds the romance with the boys and not the actual plot of the game. I will repeat this again when the story forks.  
> Thank you again to IggyKins for inspiring a work that I had so much fun writing and thank you for taking the time out of your day to put work out there for everyone to enjoy!

  Today marks a turning point in your life. You could physically feel the new chapter being turned to in the books of fate as you walked down the steps of the Citadel entrance. Now high noon, the sun beat down on you and the plush red carpet beneath your feet. Barely there, you took a moment to focus on the questionable tremble in your body. However so subtle, you were left to wonder whether you were particularly light on your feet this day or if you were terribly anxious. Most likely to be the latter.

  With flicks of your wrist, you greeted the marshal that awaited you and your missing party at the bottom of the steps. He casually, but with respect-- and sorrow that did not go unnoticed within his eyes-- tilted his head in a bow, his arm wrapped around his abdomen. He reached for the handle of your father’s regal car and tugged it open, gesturing with his free arm your entrance. You smiled and pushed the door closed before leaning against it and looking up to the Citadel with him. Being the Princess of Lucis, you saw Cor as an uncle. He was probably the most civil uncle you had, seeing as Clarus easily held the title of your drunk uncle, and Weskham, his enabler. Cid resembled a crazy old fart, but was definitely the most heartwarming.

  Cor was around for most of the time-- more than your father could be. When the King had duties to attend to outside of the city, and sometimes the country, you often found Cor there in his stead. His air of professionalism didn’t allow for you to grow particularly close to the marshal, but you still regarded him as family. In your times of need, he was always there for your aid, be it assistance in your studies, retrieving a lost possession, or even when you found yourself at a loss for sanitary products, Cor was always the hero in your perilous times. So it was this moment alone with him that made reality set in that you were no longer a little girl and you were about to set foot into the great unknown.

  You didn’t know Cor’s feelings, or presence of any for that matter, towards you and your brother. But it was the weight in the environment between you two that told you ‘maybe he does have some emotion.’ As you leaned further against the car, the heat began to sear the skin exposed on your arms. You pulled away immediately with a grimace and Cor wasted no time in expressing concern and caution. “My lady, are you alright?” You swallowed as you rubbed at the sore areas on your arms and gave a weary smile with a nod. Cor grabbed your arm and inspected your elbow and forearm, red from a light burn. He dug into his pocket and removed a cream, spreading it lightly over the injury. “I worry about not being able to venture with you,” he admits, his voice thick with worry. “You must be very careful, Princess. You are like a daughter to me. Should any ill offense fall upon you...”

  You pulled your arm from the man before you and swatted his doting hands away. “I’ll be fine, Noct and Prompto will be with me.”

  Cor chuckled and wiped his grease-covered fingers onto his pants before resuming his watch on the doors of the Citadel. “More reason to worry, if you ask me.”

  It was refreshing to see the marshal, stoic and cold, send you off with such a soft smile. The sorrow was still prevalent in the blues of his eyes but was now accompanied with a more relaxed and relieved feeling as well. Its funny, you thought, that someone so frightening to rigid men and women of war could look and be so gentle as he was now. “Gladio will be there!” You looked to him for his reaction, but he remained focused and unfazed. Not a single twitch in his eye. “And if that’s not comfort enough, then it would serve well to note Ignis will be there too. He might even be the one holding us all together.” You finished with a stifled laugh that elicited a very satisfying grin from the older man.

  Speaking of the devils themselves, the grand doors to the Citadel finally opened. Out came the men in question: Gladiolus Amicitia,-- your brother’s Shield-- Ignis Scientia,-- your brother’s advisor-- and Prompto Argentum-- your brother’s (surprise, surprise) best friend, followed by an unenthused and charismatic older brother and the Prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. You watched from below as the four of them trudged down the stairs towards you and the marshal. Prompto, cute as ever, looked lost and unsure of himself as he exits the grand Citadel. You can practically see the steam wafting out of his ears as the gears in his head worked overtime to process the fact he just faced the King, received his blessing to travel on this adventure with his son and daughter, and stood in the ever luxurious throne room for a good three minutes.

  Ignis might as well have been Cor in the making; his face unreadable and expressionless as per usual. He gracefully traversed the rouge carpet with an air of superiority about him. Could fool anyone, though, that this man was just as, if not more, humble than Cid himself. He pulled on the lapel of his coat, straightening his attire as he descended, to further fidget with the cuffs. Ignis never failed to look his very best no matter the occasion.

  Gladio trailed behind, making sure to stay close to Noct in case of any sudden incidents (like there hasn’t just been a century of peace). It was his duty to protect Noct with his life and he took the role seriously. His father, Clarus Amicitia, took much pride in his job and often relayed stories to Gladio of their time together. Gladio found himself enthralled in the countless war stories of his father and the King participating in hunts and slaying magnificent beasts. He soon realized he wanted nothing more than to experience an adventure like such of his own. Perhaps it were the rocky start he and Noct had that solidified their bond that much more, but the two were inseparable. They spoke to each other in ways only brothers can and often times that communication proved to be helpful in many cases, such as getting each other out of trouble with their parents.

  Then there was Noct. The boy everyone loved despite just how bratty he is. In fact, its that very spoiled attitude that people seem to love about him. The fact Noct has no idea of consequence makes him appear that much more innocent. Noct truly experienced a pure childhood hindered by nothing. He’s loved and adored by everyone he meets and he has every opportunity to use to his advantage. But the five year old remained so, and regardless of the fact he has lived for some twenty years, he still feels and acts like a five year old. This mentality-- this childlike young man-- is what everyone sought to preserve. The kingdom of Lucis and it’s one hundred years of peace birthed a joyful and pleasant child. And with a child so pure and full of love and happiness, Lucis had a promising future with him as their next king.

  Unfortunately though, a happy-go-lucky prince was not enough to secure the potential of a gracious land. Of course, there must always be a land shrouded in darkness that grows hungrier with every passing day. In this case, it were the neighboring country of Niflheim. It is their desire to obtain supreme power over the land that caused the turning of this page in your life. With the threat to overtake Lucis and revoke magic from those who were blessed with the ability, it was important that a truce be made. The responsibility of the truce lay upon your brother’s shoulders. Niflheim had approached the King with a proposition. Noctis, Prince of Lucis, was to wed Lady Lunafreya, Princess of Tenebrae.

  The Oracle and the Chosen King of legend were already familiar, fortunately. The two grew together as children. As word reached the King’s ears that his son was the prophesied Chosen King, it was essential that the two were no strangers to each other. When the betrothal was proposed to your brother, he was not turned off to the idea. He understood that as a figurehead he had a duty to fulfill just as Gladio, Ignis, and you had as well. To wed the woman he loved, even if that love reached the limits of family status, he was not against it. Marriage was a thing between people who loved each other, right? If love was the only prerequisite, Noct saw no conflict in the wedding and quickly agreed to the conditions.

  And that is where your chapter begins. In an attempt to grasp the extended olive branch, you, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were to see Noct safely to Altissia for his wedding. It was a joyous moment for everyone who desperately wanted peace. It was no longer a dream unimaginable. The imposing war between Niflheim and Lucis was a haunting reality and to see it all halt and cease to exist was a common goal of the people of Eos, and here you were, a character in the books of history.


	2. Ignis (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your journey starts off rough and the five of you make an emergency pit-stop in Hammerhead. While the car is stuck in the shop, you and the boys take advantage of the temporary downtime. In the midst of preparing for your brother's engagement, Ignis feels now is the appropriate time to confess something personal to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a bit to upload the first chapter! I still feel as if this chapter is a bit premature, but I wanted to post it before my classes consume all of my time.

  It was at this moment, a mere hour after your departure, that you already missed Cor and his timely assistance. You wiped the sweat off your forehead, the secretions seeping out of your pores underneath the harsh rays of the sun. You fanned yourself as best you could with your hand, the other resting on your hip. As much as you were hot, though, you couldn't imagine the heat Ignis was enduring in his suit. Noct had already stripped himself of his top shirt and wrapped it around his head to collect sweat. Gladio, too, rid himself of his top and tied his hair up in a bun. You and Prompto had prepared for the heat and both donned tank tops. But Ignis, cool as ever, remained in his full attire even as sweat streamed down the contours of his face.

  After standing for thirty long minutes, you sought relief on the sweltering pavement beside a barely-conscious Prompto. Gladio released a grainy groan from behind you in frustration as yet another vehicle made its way right past you and the group. “Try pushing those tits out, maybe then we’ll get a ride.” He suggests, half jokingly, half serious.

  Noct peered up from the side of the car with a fierce glare towards the larger man. “Shut up, man. That’s not even funny,” he barked, coming to your defense. As far back as you could remember, Noct was always protective of you. Almost more so than your own father. Whether he protected you from bullies, wild animals, or boys, he was always by your side in your defense. It was reassuring to know he cared so much about you, even if you knew it was because you were all he had. You were fine with any reason, as long as it meant Noct loved you deeply.

  “I don’t care what we have to do as long as it gets us to Hammerhead.” Gladio walked around you and kicked Prompto’s boot. “Get up.”

  Noct stomped towards Prompto and offered his hand to help his friend up. Noct took up any excuse to get petty around Gladio. “Then you’re willing to do all the pushing?” He asked with a mischievous grin. Gladio rolled his eyes and took position behind the Regalia. You got to your feet and joined him while Noct and Prompto stood on either side. “Whenever you’re ready, Ignis.” Noct sighs, gripping the door.

  Ignis turned the key and put the Regalia into neutral. You looked over in the distance and could barely make out the shape of a hammerhead shark through the visible heat waves radiating off the scorching road. Lost in your thoughts as you tried to hone in your focus, searching for something, anything, to distract you while you pushed, you faintly heard Gladio beside you counting down from three, signaling everyone to push. ‘Its gonna be a long day,’ you thought before allowing your mind to wander off to dreamland.

 

  As soon as the Regalia was pushed into the parking lot of Hammerhead, you ran straight for the store. Ignis went to flag down a mechanic and the other three remained, too exhausted to move. When you returned with a bag full of cold refreshments, you caught eye of a beautiful blonde woman. You felt your throat dry up and wondered if you got enough water for everyone as you looked her up and down. Her shorts were tiny and snug; her toolbelt loose in comparison made the look even more appealing. She definitely was familiar with the dry heat of the area, seeing as she wore a bikini top, haphazardly covered by a crop zip-up jacket.

  Lost in her beauty, you were snapped back to reality when Noct grabbed the bag from your hand and tore open a bottle of water, dropping the cap unceremoniously to the ground and guzzled the drink messily. The sound of the plastic cracking in his hands as he sucked the thing dry caught the attention of the other boys who began to fist into the bag one at a time. They fought over the water, complaining that Gladio took more than he needed. Prompto whined about how unfair it was and thus, commenced bickering among them. You looked over to the mechanic who seemed irked by the fact they suddenly turned their attention elsewhere while she was still speaking. “Um!” You began, trying to grab her attention. “How...how much will this cost?”

  She beamed at you, genuinely happy to return to the conversation she was having prior. “Well she’s a right mess, so its gonna cost ‘ya a pretty gil.” Her thick country accent caught you off guard, forgetting almost entirely that you were no longer in the city. You felt the bag being pried from your fingers and you let go, too enthralled by the woman before you to care about the boys’ arguments. “I’ll see if I can work somethin’ out with Paw-Paw, though.”

  She sent you a wink, making you blush and plan to look away, but luckily a familiar man peeked over her shoulder and made his appearance. “Now this is nostalgic!” He crooned, running a hand over the hood.

  “Cid!” You cried out, running over to give him a hug. “Its been so long since we’ve seen you!”

  Cid placed a loving hand atop your head and gave you a gentle smile. “My, my! You’ve grown so much, [Y/N]! Your brother looks the same, though.”

  Attention was then averted to the prince who had a tight grip on Gladio’s hair, the latter man holding him by the collar. The two looked over dumbly before slowly letting go of each other. “H-Hey Cid.” Noct stuttered, looking embarrassed. “Can you do something about this...I need to be setting off soon.”

  Cid clicked his tongue in disappointment and shook his finger at the boy. “You oughta take better care of your dad’s car, son. This baby here isn’t some hunk o’metal. She’s a one-of-a-kind! Reggie and I custom built this beauty ourselves!”

  Your eyes twinkled in amazement at Cid’s words. It wasn’t often that you spoke with your dad’s closest friends, but when you did, they always had the best stories to share. “Paw-Paw, the princess was wonderin’ if we could cut ‘em some slack as a first-time customer.” She looked to you with curiosity, hoping you’d follow along.

  Grabbing Cid’s hand and getting to the tips of your toes, you put on the cutest face you could muster and begged Cid for his mercy. “Pleaase uncle Cid!” Cid placed a soft kiss to your forehead and patted your cheek.

  “Ahh...oh alright. But just this once!” From behind you cheers erupted. You turned to look at the boys for approval. Noct and Prompto both shot you a thumbs up while Gladio grinned proudly from behind crossed arms, and Ignis nodded to you approvingly. “If you screw ‘er up again, I’m chargin’ ya full price!”

  “We won’t!” Noct sang as he made his way over to you. He threw an arm around your shoulders and leaned on you lovingly. “Thanks Cid!” Cid raised an arm up in response without looking back. He jutted his thumb over to the Regalia, saying something to the mechanic. She skipped back over and asked for the keys. Ignis tossed them to her and she climbed in, preparing to roll the Regalia into the garage.

  Noct nuzzled his cheek against yours and hummed, squeezing the other with his hand. “I have the best sister in the world,” he praised, kissing your cheek.

  You groaned and pushed his face away from yours. “Ugh, you’re so gross!”

  “Noct! [Y/N]! Let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving!” Prompto called out as he raced for the Crow’s Nest diner.

  Ignis placed his hand on the small of your back and nudged you forward. “Yes, Prompto’s got the right idea.”

  Noct shot Ignis an intense gaze and he pulled his hand from behind you. You admit that while you do find comfort in Noct’s protective ways, you also sometimes found it quite annoying. You had little to no friends in high school because he was always so possessive of your company. And when you found someone you liked, Noct was always there to interrupt any personal time you had with them, man or woman. Eventually, you came to call his friends your own friends. But even then, interaction between them proved difficult.

  In a sense, you guess, it was for the better. A romantic relationship between one of them would do more bad than it would good. They each had a duty to fulfil for Noct and if you became a hindrance, you would not only be affecting them, but Noct as well. Not to mention that it could potentially cause strain within the dynamics of the group as well. There was only one tent and time alone would be scarce, if not completely impossible. Perhaps Noct will grow busy after his marriage and will not be able to cockblock you any longer, but you couldn’t help but feel a sadness at the thought as well. Not having Noct beside you (as often as you’re used to) was like losing a best friend. And if you aren’t around Noct anymore, then your friends won’t be there either, seeing as their relation to you was simply due to their attachment to Noct.

  As you mulled over the conflict in your head, you slid into the booth beside your brother. He always saved a seat for you right next to him. Gladio, too big for the booth, sat across from the table at the bar and took the liberty of placing everyone’s orders. Across from you sat Prompto and Ignis. Taking out his camera, Prompto eagerly began snapping shots of everyone. Noct, previously disapproving of being the subject of most of Prompto’s photos, sat with his chin buried in his palm, watching the waiter bring over the drinks. “So...” Prompto started as he flipped through his new photos. “How far is Galdin Quay from here?”

  Swiping a gloved finger over the surface of the table, Ignis pulled some napkins from the dispenser and dipped it in his glass of water before ridding the table of it’s sticky remnants. “Some drive away, in southern Leide.” Ignis looked to you discreetly as you engaged in conversation with Prompto and Noct and inched his foot over to yours in search of contact, wary of Noct’s attention, or lack thereof. You looked up in curiosity when you felt his foot tap yours, catching a glimpse of his gaze falling back to the table before reengaging with the other two.

  Noct slumped forward into his arms on the table with a sigh. “I said no, Prompto.” The food then arrived as the mentioned boy whined, in response.

  “But I wanna go swimming!” Noct looked up from behind his arms and shot his friend a strong glare. “Fine...” Prompto gave in, tucking a napkin into the top of his shirt. 

  After swallowing a mouthful of food, Gladio chimed in. “Altissia is surrounded by water. We can go swimming after we see Noct give his life away,” he said with a laugh. Noct choked, spitting a quick ‘hey!’ at the man, but the rest of his complaint went unheard as Gladio’s eyes focused beneath the table. Ignis picked up and immediately pulled his foot back towards him with a cautionary glance to his friend. Gladio simply grinned and looked away, directing his attention back onto the prince. “Well if you don’t wanna swim, we aren’t forcing you,” he continued.

 

  The meal went on with more bickering and teasing, and Ignis hadn’t tried flirting with you again after Gladio caught on, leaving you to wonder what kind of game he was playing. The mechanic, you later learned was called Cindy, informed you all that the servicing wouldn’t be finished until the next morning and you five needed to find some lodgings. Luckily, a caravan for travelers was parked out in the parking lot. Unluckily, it could barely fit all five of you.

  “I get the bed, [Y/N] gets the sofa.” Noct declared upon seeing how cramped the space was. You could already feel another argument coming along long before Gladio grumbled audibly and pushed past you to get to Noct. You set down your things as quickly as you could and hurried back outside to avoid the conflict. As you shut the door behind you, you could hear Gladio’s bass voice piercing the air as he confronted your brother, and you were thankful to the Six that the night air was much cooler than it was earlier that day.

  Ignis removed his gloves and placed them neatly on the counter as he caught glimpse of you rushing to exit the caravan. He glanced to the other side of the vehicle where the other three remain; poor Prompto trapped on the other side of Noct and Gladio. Prompto gave Ignis a pleading look, but Ignis simply adjusted his glasses and took the opportunity to slip out as well while Noct was distracted. When he made his way out, you slumped into the plastic lawn chair with a sigh. “Mind if I join you?” He asked, taking a seat beside you.

  You shrugged and rolled your head over to look to him beside you. “Its fine. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be in there.” Ignis fought back a smile, the corners of his lips turning up only slightly. “I thought you of all people would be used to it, though.”

  “I am,” he stated, taking in a deep breath. “Escaping is how I deal with it.” A laugh bubbled out of you. Ignis fiddled with his thumbs before he turned to fully face and watch you. “I also would rather not be dragged into it.”

  You waved in agreement, nodding your head understandably. “That’s why I ran out here.” Silence fell between you two and you listened to the muffled arguing. The trailer rocked ever so slightly as they pushed one another and you couldn’t help but enjoy the warm feeling of their loud squabble. Moments pass and you furrow your brows. “Wait,” you said with urgency, placing your hand on the table as you looked back to the window just above you. “Is...is Prompto still in there?” Ignis dramatically looked away in thought, pressing a finger to his chin comically and pursing his lips. Your eyes grew wide and you slapped him on the arm playfully. “You’re so mean!”

  Unable to restrict himself anymore, Ignis smiled and placed a delicate hand atop your own, rubbing circles on your skin with his thumb. “I was...rather indulgent on my escape.” You blushed, the tint hidden beneath the shadows, although your confused expression was easily read by the man. “Perhaps if Noct weren’t so protective, I wouldn’t feel so starved for your attention.”

  Aware, now, of the warmth on your hand, you pulled away shyly and hid behind your hands. You knew you had a crush on Ignis since the day you met him. Even then, Ignis was a charming boy. Your father was desperate for a tutor that could endure your brother’s antics. Cor, your tutor, suggested that maybe a younger tutor would be able to handle Noct’s ways. Taking any chance he got, your father sought out the most intelligent and honorable student Insomnia had. Lines of people lined up for the position, eager for any opportunity to work with or for the royal family. Many were willing to work without pay, but none seemed to be able to tolerate Noct’s habits.

  It was almost humorous when an older man approached the king with a young boy in tow. The king took this chance to reiterate that they were looking for a  _ young  _ tutor, insinuating that the older gentleman wasn’t qualified. But the man refused, shaking his hands in embarrassment and addressed his grandson, Ignis Scientia. Your father looked to Clarus with a wry smile and apologized to the older man, saying they were hoping for an individual with much higher intelligence. The boy’s grandfather opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the boy himself. “Your Majesty,” he began, bowing. “Indeed, I am young. Six years of age. However I attend the private institution Estheim Academy and have a scholarship to any of the three Garden Universities I wish to attend. I believe I am more than qualified to tutor your son, my King.”

  Your father mulled it over that night and sent the boy an official invitation to the Citadel for a trial run. Ignis proved his intelligence and patience, impressing the royal family and staff. You met Ignis after school where Ignis picked up you and your brother one afternoon. You always found yourself shy around him, but you were too young to understand exactly why. It wasn’t until you were twelve and he was fifteen that this shyness stemmed from your interest in him. Ignis had began Crownsguard training with Gladio and it was when you were on a search for your brother, and instead of finding him training with Gladio, you found the young tutor.

  And eight years later, here you were under the moonlight with the boy-turned-man. Peeking through your fingers, you look to see him gazing at you with a softness you’ve yearned for, for years prior. “W-What’s that supposed to mean?” You stutter, unsure if you were being too hopeful and reading too much into things.

  Ignis reached over to you, gently prying your hands from your face. You resisted pathetically, giving in to his touch. “It means I have desired you for quite some time now, [Y/N].” He cautiously pulled your hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the skin. He flipped your hand over and continued to kiss against your beating pulse. “I hope this isn’t sudden,” he whispered into your wrist. You felt your body trembling in nervousness and your throat drying. You couldn’t help but swallow desperately when he looked to you from underneath his lashes. “Please do give my confession some thought. I do not require a response any time soon, but do know my patience is beginning to wear thin.”

  Just then, the door to the caravan swung open, the screen slamming against the side as Prompto darted out, almost tripping over his feet. You got to your feet in surprise as streaks of bright, blinding blue light stretched through the air, your brother leading the sparks on the other end. Gladio followed, a pot in hand as he chased down your brother in the parking lot. “YOU BRAT, I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!” He roared.

  Prompto hunched over panting, his hands gripping his knees. “Ignis please do something,” he whined before falling to his knees, his legs shaky with anxiety. Ignis rose with a sigh, letting his fingers ghost over your shoulder before hurrying over to the two with a groan. You shook your head in an attempt to clear the clouds within and made your way back into the van to change and curl up into the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I would love to hear the stuff you liked and disliked, things you feel I could improve on, and so forth. Thank you!


	3. Gladio (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys finally depart from Hammerhead and are on your way to Galdin Quay. You couldn't get Ignis out of your head after his intimate confession to you the night before...until you and Gladio get a moment alone. What happens when you find yourself in an empty hotel room with a half naked Gladio?

  You hadn’t spoken with Ignis since his confession, thus the departure to Galdin Quay felt heavy with awkwardness. Although, Ignis never portrayed any signs of vulnerability, so perhaps you were the only one making things awkward. Nobody seemed to notice, or speak about it if it wasn’t all in your head, but you couldn’t help but soak in your thoughts. You figured taking a nap would make the car ride go quicker, so you leaned on your already-asleep brother and drifted off to sleep as well.

  Noct woke you up, shaking you off of his shoulder, when you all arrived at the beach. You could hear the gulls squawking at each other above you and the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The smell of seawater wafted into your nose and you forgot all about the anxieties you had half an hour ago. Immediately, you wanted to jump in the water and relax under the sun but you knew Noct wasn’t going to have it, and even if he did, Ignis would remind everyone that you’re all on a tight schedule and must meet Luna in Altissia as soon as possible. So for the time being, you only looked longingly at the ocean, noting the fishing dock for future convincing purposes.

  Prompto whined as all of you traversed the lengthy boardwalk, saying something about how the bungalow should be closer to the beach if their goal is a relaxation stop. You looked back to see just how far the boardwalk extended, unaware of how long you've been walking since you were lost in your head, and made eye contact with Gladio. He looked at you with surprise that quickly turned to a charming smile accompanied by a wink. You returned the expression with a grin of your own and turned back to face forward.

  Noct, walking as point, came to a slow stop as you all reached the entrance of the resort. Approaching you and your group with a drunken saunter, a man with unruly maroon hair clicked his tongue disapprovingly with a shake of his head. “I’m afraid you're out of luck.”

  Noct looked over to Prompto confused. “What do you mean?”

  “The boats-- they’ll not take you forth.”

  Gladio stepped up from behind you and squared up, rolling his shoulders back and puffing his chest out. “And what's your story?” He grumbles, eyeing the man defiantly.

  The curious man chuckled and continued forward. Gladio pulled you to his side, Ignis and Prompto stepping out of the way beside Noct. “I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.” He stopped before the entrance steps, looking over his shoulder at you. He extended a fist, encouraging you to open your palm for him. “A gift,” he hums with a wink.

  You cautiously reach forward and open your palm. He places a unique coin in your hand, intricate in design and more reflective than a common gil. He then resumes his leave out of the resort, leaving an air of mystery behind him. Prompto looks to Noct with worry. “You think what he said about the boats is true?”

  Noct took the coin from your hand and gave it a quick look-over. He gripped the coin within a tight fist and bit his lip. “Only one way to find out.”

  The overwater bungalow was, in a word, extravagant. Small, but not cramped. In fact there was more than enough room for plenty more people. Everything was conveniently within a twenty-three meter radius; a restaurant in the middle, a hotel to the left, and a spa to the right. The shops were located just off the boardwalk towards the beach, and a fishing supply hut was situated near the pier.

  Your legs dragged you to the food-- the smell of fresh fish pulling you in. Ignis noted your interest, making sure to concoct a seafood dish for you one day. However, your interest would be interrupted as Gladio wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you along with the group to the boarding docks to investigate the reality of a supposed closed port.

  Unfortunately, the stranger was in fact telling the truth. “The ports are closed,” a voice spoke suddenly. You all turned to the source: a young man who you assumed to be hoping for a ride on the ferry too. He explained that due to Niflheim’s influence, the boats were not in use and would not be taking any passengers anywhere. “It’d be a real shame if you were late to your own wedding, right Prince Noctis?” he mocked, leaning forward.

  Noct scowled unapologetically and crossed his arms. “And who are you?”

  “The name’s Dino. I’m a reporter, see, and there's no way you thought you’d go unnoticed driving around in that fancy car o’ yours.”

  Noct shifted his weight nervously. “What do you want.”

  Dino grinned mischievously. “You're lucky  _ I  _ noticed you and not some other sleazy journalist. I, at least, have integrity.” He looked to you and the rest of the group, sizing you all up now that he's got your attention. “I’m willin’ to let this encounter slide if you do a favor for me.”

  “I’m listening,” Noct grumbled.

  “Hand me your map,” the reporter commands, sticking his hand out. Noct complies and hands the folded laminate over. “Not too far outta here is a raw ore deposit. Bring me some, and your presence here will have never happened.” Dino circled an area just outside Galdin Quay.

  “Fine.” Noct states flatly, turning on his heel.

  “One more thing,” Dino continues. “You might wanna stop by the store for some potions ‘n stuff before you head on out. Happy mining!”

  As the five of you head back up the stairs into the bungalow, Noct puts his hand on your shoulder protectively. “[Y/N], I’m going to have to ask you to stay here.”

  You stopped in your tracks and shrugged Noct’s hand off of you. “I want to go,” you said, looking to your brother defiantly. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself--”

  Gladio placed a soothing hand to the back of your head like you've seen him do with his younger sister, Iris. “As an older brother with a younger sister who ‘can take care of herself’ too, I agree with Noct.” You furrowed your brows and straightened your posture, craning your neck to look up to the taller man who towered over you. “You're cute, you know that? I’m not changing my mind. Iggy’ll get the room situated. You be a good girl and wait for us. We’ll be back in no time.”

  Noct slapped Gladio’s chest with the back of his hand, wincing when his skin made contact with the hardened muscle. “Not fair!” You shouted, balling your fists and stomping behind them.

  Ignis gently wrapped his fingers around your arm and pulled you back tenderly. “Please, love,” he pleaded with his words as well as his eyes. “We’ll be back before sundown.” You softened and looked to your feet in internal debate, ultimately nodding in defeat. Ignis kissed the top of your forehead sweetly and went to secure a room for you.

 

  The view from the room was spectacular. So much so, that you were instantly relieved you were convinced to stay. The room had a window wall that displayed a private terrace that overlooked the water. You sat on the edge of the platform and let your feet dangle as you took in the scenery before you.

  This place was terrifically romantic and you fantasized having a romantic getaway with someone you loved. Immediately, your mind drifted to Ignis. But unexpectedly, specific words lingered in your thoughts and clouded your initial interest.  _ “Be a good girl...” _

__ You tried to shake your head clear of the intrusive thoughts, letting them transform into more innocent ones. You remember growing up with the Amicitia family and being treated as part of the family rather than royalty. Gladio had always been like a second older brother to you. Regardless if was it his duty to be protective of only Noct, you were no exception to the rule. Having a baby sister of his own helped to familiarize him with the situation.

  If you and Noct were arguing, he was the mediator. If you had trouble with anything, he was there if Cor wasn't. You never saw Gladio as more than a brother so this fuzzy feeling you were experiencing was...new. You remember rolling your eyes at all the girls he somehow managed to seduce and thinking they must’ve been blind beyond belief to find someone like  _ Gladio  _ attractive. Oh, how wrong you were. You cringe at the memory of the two of you wrestling playfully as kids and how the idea of kissing him was  _ so utterly disgusting,  _ but now...

  You thought back to more recent years when you would keep him and Noct company during training. Back then, the idea of his body glistening with sweat and his muscles tightening and slacking with every move would have gone unnoticed and uninteresting. Now, however, all you could think about were images of the black hawk stretched out over the span of his back, dancing as his muscles flexed. You imagined him picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder, his arms wrapped around your waist securely. You thought about dragging your hands down the curves of his chest and running your fingers through his long hair. You felt your hands beginning to tingle at the idea.

  The dreams were cut short when you were snapped out of your daydream by incessant tapping on glass from behind you. You spun around to catch sight of Gladio on the other side of the glass. “You all good?” He mouths with a thumbs up, his eyebrows raised in concern.

  You shoot him a responsive thumbs up and quickly scramble to your feet and back into the room. When you entered, you noticed the other three were missing. “Where’s the others?” You ask, looking around.

  Gladio stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the bed before running his hands through his hair with a groan. “Giving the ore to Dino. I came back to shower real quick and let you know we’re gonna eat before we depart.”

  You looked away, suddenly extremely shy. Gladio noticed the odd behavior and grinned knowingly. “Oh, alright. I’ll go meet up with them, then, and leave you to yourself--”

  With your eyes glued to the floor, you looked up when you saw boots walk their way up to you. Gladio placed his hands on either side of your face, cupping your cheeks and gently caressing the skin there with his thumbs. You felt the blood rush to your face as your skin warmed under his touch. His hands were rough against your soft skin, the contrast inviting. You fought the urge to lean into the contact as well as putting your hands on the chest you were fantasizing about minutes prior. “I wouldn't mind the company, baby girl.” He hums as his thumb trails it’s way down to your lips.

  This was  _ too intimate _ , you thought. Your mind and your body fought as one instructed you to leave, while the other begged you to stay. As a result, your fidgeting made Gladio chuckle. “W...What's fun--”

  “I’m not gonna eat you, babe.” He laughs, pulling away to head to the bathroom. You plop onto the bed in embarrassment when he disappeared through the bathroom and kick your feet to release the copious amounts of anxious energy flowing through you. You hear the shower start and you sit up, remembering to meet up with the others. You straighten your outfit, smoothing over your bunched up shirt and head for the door. As you reached for the knob, Gladio looks over from the mirror and rushes out to stop you. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He quickly and swiftly wraps an arm around your waist, spinning you around and lifting you into his arms. “Stay, babydoll,” he cooed.

  Hands flattened against his shoulders, your fingers firmly gripped the skin there. “Won’t...won't Noct worry..?”

  Gladio walked over to the bed, lowering you onto the mattress. “And what's he gonna do? Spank me?” Slowly but deliberately, Gladio left soft, lingering touches all over you. He started by tucking hair behind your ear, then trailing his fingers along your jaw and down the sides of your neck, finally smoothing his fingers over your shoulders. You shuddered underneath his touch, your eyes fluttering closed. “You've been making it hard to restrict myself from you, little lady.”

  You looked up to him startled. This felt oddly familiar. “Huh?”

  Gladio lowered himself to his knees to get level with you, running his hands down your arms and to your hands. “Iggy and I have been friends long enough for me to know his secrets without needing him to tell me,” he began. Your eyes widened and you tried pulling your hands away, but his grip held you still. “And I don’t think I can just sit by knowing he’s getting first dibs.”

  “I-I don’t know what you mean!” You fumbled, looking in every direction besides in front of you.

  Gladio let out a throaty chuckle and pulled your arms to wrap around his neck. “Don’t act coy, you can’t lie to me.”

  “[Y/N] we’re back!” Noct announces, kicking the door open. He stops when his eyes fall on the sight before him and he launched himself from his spot by the door, to the snug space between you and Gladio. The older man sucks in air through his teeth in distaste, letting go of your hands and pushing Noct’s face away from him. “C’mon, [Y/N], let’s go eat.” Noct grumbled, his eyes never leaving the bathroom door.

  You hop off the bed in a hurry and rush out, grabbing Prompto by the arm on the way. “So...what was goin’ on in there?” The blonde jokes, elbowing you in the side. You twist his arm, eliciting a yelp from the boy. “Okay, okay! I give!!”

  You look back to the hotel room door longingly, wishing you had a little more time with Gladio. Just enough to see where he would’ve taken it. When you saw the knob begin to turn, you swiveled your head back around and took your seat next to Prompto, who sat next to Ignis. You looked over to Ignis hesitantly, remembering last night’s conversation. He glanced at you from his peripheral and smiled, making you blush. ‘Oh no,’ you thought. This was going to be one long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester has been unexpectedly busy! But I'm finally focusing on a career and transferring from a community college to university!
> 
> I feel like this chapter outshines Ignis's (and Prompto's) interactions but those boys will have a spicier second interaction, I promise!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, I read them all! I always encourage criticism, so lay it on me!!! Its the sweet comments and the honest criticism that inspires me to write during my busy schedule.


	4. The Fall of Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before departing for Altissia, Ignis greets the boys with terrible news. In his fit of rage, Noctis potentially puts you in danger, but you're lucky enough to have the other boys by your side. And while overwhelmed, a phone call from Cor puts you all on the right track.

  After dinner the five of you met up with Dino at the docks where he informed you the boat would not be arriving until tomorrow. The night was filled with laughs. With a sense of anxiety running through all of you at the idea of what’s to come, sleep was not first priority. All night long, the room was filled with chatter and banter. Noct was the first to give in to sleep, followed by you. Prompto fell asleep shortly after, and soon Ignis and Gladio did too, after a knowing exchange. But none of you could have prepared for what would greet you the next morning.

  You awoke to stirring within the room, the sound of the door closing shut pulling you out of unconsciousness. Next to you lay your brother, still snoring away. “Morning,” Gladio called out, a cup of coffee in his hand.

  You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms out over your head with a groan. “Good morning,” you sighed, throwing your feet over the side of the bed and walking over to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the trip. You completed your daily morning routines: brushing your teeth, getting dressed, applying some makeup, brushing your hair, etc.. From the other side of the door, you heard Noct ask where Ignis was, followed by the door opening and closing. Silence fell over the room.

  You peeked your head out the bathroom door and watched as everyone turned their heads to Noct. “No, wait-- hold on!”

  Ignis’s stare was firm. “We had no way of knowing.”

  “Know  _ what?! _ ” Noct shouted, returning the glare.

  “That the signing was last night...that Insomnia--”

  “ _ But the wedding-- Altissia! _ ”

  “I  _ know... _ that  _ was _ the plan...yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could  _ every  _ headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

  Noct’s eyes quivered as tears began to well up. He looked to you as you walked gingerly over to him. “L-Lies...”

  You grabbed Noct’s hands and squeezed them firmly, reassuringly. Noct dropped his head onto your shoulder and pulled you into a tight embrace. He sniffled into the crook of your neck, holding onto the remaining blood he had. You looked around at the sympathetic expressions and gulped. “What else do we know...?” You asked, barely over a whisper. Ignis shook his head, sorrow written all over his features.

  Gladio rolled up the newspaper in his hands. “Well then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.” You felt Noct’s fingers dig into your back as the conversation continued around him. Drops of water tickled your skin and soft chants of ‘I love you’s and ‘my sister’s flowed into your ear.

  You held Noct with an arm around his waist, his arm over your shoulders, as all of you hurried over to the Regalia. The ride back was tense. Most of it was endured in silence, except for the chorus of raindrops pelting the car, but Prompto tried his best to lighten the mood with hopeful thinking. Noct was having none of it, though, and shot down each comment with a negative rebuttal. Eventually, Prompto gave up and decided keeping his mouth shut was the best idea. You watched as he laid his head on the window and hid his falling tears, noting how Noct was doing the same.

  When you reached the bridge connecting Lucis to Insomnia, Niflheim had already set up a blockade preventing anyone and anything from getting in or out. Desperate for truth, the five of you turn down a rocky path and push through a worn down facility-- that gave in to the demands of nature-- to the cliff overlooking the city. Noct rushed head-first into the fire, cutting down every Magitek soldier in his path. The four of you constantly yelled for him to slow down and be careful, but Noct ignored your pleas and continued running without you.

  Struggling to keep up, you find yourself tripping over the remains of MTs that began to short circuit and explode all around you. Looking closer, the robotic soldiers displayed an unnerving face. It was odd to see something mechanical look so hyper realistic. You’ve heard of how technologically advanced Niflheim was, seeing how all the cars were imported from there, but you had no idea just how futuristic their work has progressed.

  You almost felt sorrow for the dolls. You could have sworn you saw sadness behind the flickering red eyes. But these faces also seemed...familiar. You gradually slowed, lost in thought. You couldn’t quite put your finger on just what was unsettling, but you didn’t have time to figure that out. You were snapped out of your head when Prompto shrieked out your name. Just as you looked up, the MT soldier by your feet grabbed your ankles and pulled you down. You kicked your foot up against the robot’s chin, struggling to conjure your short blade as panic coursed through your veins.

  Gladio rushed to you, calling out to Prompto. “Help me out here, buddy!” Prompto readied his gun and let out a shaky breath to calm his nerves. His first shot barely missed the MT and ripped a hole into the nearby brick wall. His second one, a clean shot through the cyborg’s head. Gladio lifted you to your feet and pushed an elixir into your hand. “Clear your head, babydoll. Can’t have you weaponless in battle,” Gladio said with a smile, then hurried off to catch up with your brother.

  You crushed the bottle in your hand and tried summoning your short blade again; this time, with success. Ignis jogged over to you from behind and placed a careful hand to your shoulder, looking to your face for confirmation. “Are you alright?”

  “Yeah,” you grinned. “Thanks to Prompto.”

  Ignis let out a sigh of relief. “I should cook one of his favorites, then. Come on, let us join the others.”

  When you finally reached the cliff, Noct fell to his knees in despair. Looking to the blackened city, devoid of life, tears silently fell from your eyes. Sighs were released in anguish as Noct began gripping patches of grass by his knees. His body trembled visibly and his sobs were muffled between his teeth. Upon receiving the  _ ‘ping’  _ signifying an emergency broadcast, Prompto fished out his phone to tune in to the news report. “As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’s death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lady Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.”

  Noct spun his head around and looked to the phone in shock, his voice catching in his throat. Prompto’s thumb hovered over the close button, but Gladio grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the side. “ _ Keep it on! _ ” Shaking too, Prompto let the phone slip out of his rain soaked fingers and onto the ground. He scrambled to retrieve it, choking out groans of distress as he struggled to grip the device. “ _ Don’t bother! _ ” Noct yelled, getting to his feet and clenching his fists.

  Prompto fell to the ground in surprise. You knew of his lonely past and of the demons that plague his mind, and you carefully walked over to him, pick up the phone, and sat down beside him in the mud, exchanging a pleasant, but heartbroken, smile with him. You grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He tries to thank you with the best smile he could muster, but sadness overcame him and he collapsed onto your shoulder to cry. “I-I’m sor-- sorry...I just-- I...”

  You lean your head against his and rub his back as well as the hand you still held. “Shhh, its okay,” you comforted. Gladio and Ignis were pacing around nervously while you and Prompto sat there in each other’s hold. Under the curtain of the rain, it was difficult to hear Noct’s conversation. In fact, you weren’t aware he was on the phone until he started raising his voice. “ _ Makes sense?  _ What about  _ any of this makes sense?! _ ” As he paced, you two locked eyes for a moment. His anger shone through those blues, and you pleaded for him to calm down with your own. He scoffed at your expression and turned away. “The news just told me I’m  _ dead,  _ along with father and Luna!”

  After seconds that feel like minutes, Noct’s eyes grow wide and he stares off towards Insomnia. After a silence that droned on, Noct finalized the call with a weak “...right,” and slipped his phone into his pocket. “...Who was that?” You try as he walked past you all.

  He stopped and clenched his jaw. “Cor.”

  “Oh Six, he’s safe?!” You exclaim, helping Prompto up.

  Ignis bites his lip in contemplation before questioning. “And...the King?”

  Noct ignored the question and spoke in a commanding tone, looking towards Ignis. “We’re going to Hammerhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! I read them all and they're what help motivate me to keep writing. I'm actually suffering from writer's block, so this chapter may be a bit short. No romance in this chapter, but some subtle flirting with Prompto is to be expected next!


	5. Prompto (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto catches you in your moment of despair and the two of you have a heart-to-heart for fleeting moments. He starts to take note of the way his hands sweat and his heart races when he looks at you, but keeps his distance out of respect for his best friend and for you while you both mourn the passing of your father.
> 
> Receiving instruction from Cid, your party of five also returns to the road in search for Cor and his guidance in these trying times.

  Fresh out of the shower, you slipped into your sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in. Standing alone in the caravan bathroom, you rubbed your hair with the towel in your hand. You stared at yourself in the mirror fogged with steam, and took the time to inspect the finer details in your face. You began to see semblance of your father in your features, particularly his famous kind eyes. Those very eyes began to shed tears as memories of your father came rushing into your mind all at once. You dropped the towel and gripped the slippery counter at your waist for balance as you found your knees failing you. Sobs and whimpers escaped your lips, unable to hold them back any longer. Giving up, you let go of the counter and crumple to your knees in anguish, mourning over the passing of your father. “ _ Dad... _ ” you say breathlessly, clutching your chest.

  A soft knock steals your attention. “[Y/N]...?” Prompto calls from behind the door, his voice soft and gentle. “Are...are you okay?”

  You sniffle and wipe your tears with the back of your hand before wrapping the towel around your neck, straightening your pajamas and displaying the best smile you could muster. You swung the door open and quickly reached out to pinch Prompto’s cheek. “I’m fine, thank you sweetie.”

  You begin to stride past him as he grabs your arm firmly and pulls you back. “[Y/N] no you aren’t...”

  Lips quivering, you allow yourself to be pulled into his warm embrace and bury your face into his chest. He rubs your back soothingly and lets you cry in his arms. “I-I miss him!” You exclaim, your voice muffled by his shirt. “We  _ barely  _ spent time together...he was either busy with work or teaching Noct how to be a prince!”

  Listening to your heartbroken sobs, Prompto let a few sympathetic tears fall for you and your brother’s loss. He bit his lip to stifle his own whimper, holding you tighter in his arms. “He loved you very much, [Y/N]--”

  “ _ I know  _ he did...that doesn’t mean I can’t be jealous...” Prompto chuckled nervously, a hand leaving your back to be placed over his eyes, tears now spilling uncontrollably. You looked up, hearing choked sobs. “Oh, Prompto...” you sigh, cupping his cheek. He pulled his face away from your touch, embarrassed. “Don’t cry...why are you--”

  “ _ I’m so pathetic! _ ” He muttered between sobs. “I-- I came to comfort  _ you,  _ not  _ be  _ comforted!”

  You shushed him, placing your hands on his cheeks once again. “This is hard for everyone, Prompto...don’t beat yourself up.”

  “I-Its just...Noct, he...” Prompto swallowed, bringing a second hand to his face to prevent more tears from rolling down his cheeks. “H-He’s so disappointed in me!”

  You feel your body begin to tense up as his cries became more irrepressible, leaving you feeling unhelpful. His neck began to flush red, creeping up to his ears. You tuck his side bangs behind his ear and rub your thumb along the exposed skin of his cheek. “What do you mean? He’s not disappointed in you.”

  “ _ Yes he is!  _ I-I’m nothing but annoying to him in his time of need! I was just trying to ch-cheer him up...”

  The connection clicked in your head and you pout your lips in sorrow. You gently pry his hands from his face to reveal his bloodshot eyes. Drops of water cling to his short lashes and his cheeks were bright pink, almost concealing his freckles. “No, sweetie, Noct lashed out at everyone.”

  “Not you,” Prompto pouts, looking away.

  You smile. “Of course not me. If he yelled at me, I’d have kicked his ass!” Your joke elicited a soft giggle from the blonde and the tears seemed to have ceased, more or less. “Trust me, Prompto. If there’s  _ anyone  _ Noct needs right now, its you.”

  Prompto’s eyes hooded over and his lips pressed into a thin line as he listened to your words. He focused on the hands that were wiping his face and how close you were to him, his grip landing on your waist sometime while he cried. “You...you’re great, [Y/N], you know that?” You look up at him surprised, your mouth hanging slightly open at the sudden praise. “I can see why Noct’s so protective of you.”

  You leaned into his chest, pressing your cheek against him and snaked your arms around his waist. “And I can see why he chose  _ you  _ as his best friend.”

  He chuckled internally and you felt the laugh vibrate through his chest. “Maybe...we should join the guys outside.”

  You snuggled further into Prompto’s chest and protested otherwise, receiving a nervous laugh from the man, but he insisted and pulled you off before opening the door for you. “Nah, I’m gonna head to bed,” you say, shooing him off with a wave of your hand. “Good night!”

  “Good night.” He smiled at you softly and turned on his heel to exit the caravan.

  “[Y/N] goin’ to bed already?” Gladio asked as the blonde closed the door.

  “Yeah, she seemed pretty tired.”

  Ignis took a sip of his drink and sighed. “T’was a rough day for all of us.”

  Prompto rubbed the pads of his thumbs against each other, a smile spreading across his lips absentmindedly.

  Noticing the gesture, Gladio perked up and kicked the younger’s boot. “What’s got you all gushy?” Noct looked up, the gears in his head turning.

  Prompto felt Noct’s eyes boring into him and panicked as he searched for an answer. “W-Well...I was just thinking...” Gladio raised an eyebrow and leaned an elbow on the shared table. “I...am really happy to be on this trip with you guys.”

  Disappointed in the statement, Gladio rolled his eyes and sunk back into his chair. “Lame.”

  “...Especially you, Noct.”

  Noctis’s gaze softened at the mention and he looked away feeling ashamed. “Prompto...” he began, “I’m...sorry for how I acted. I didn’t mean to lash out at you.” Prompto’s eyes widened and tears started to sting at the corners of his eyes again. “Ignis and Gladio said I was kind of an asshole to you today...and for that, I’m sorry.”

  Prompto launched out of his chair and tackled Noct with a bear hug, knocking them both out of the chair and onto the ground. Noct shouted a ‘hey’ in shock, but embraced his friend in return. “You’re my  _ best friend,  _ Noct.” Prompto stated. “Being able to come along with you guys is really so amazing, you don’t even know. If...if I had stayed in Insomnia, I don’t know what I would’ve done. I’d miss you so much, buddy.”

  Now pushing the blonde off of him, Noct groaned in fake disgust at the boy’s confession. “Enough, man.”

  “I mean it!! You’re like a brother to me!”

  Unable to stop himself from grinning, Noct threw an arm over Prompto’s shoulders and ruffled the blonde’s hair playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

  Laying in bed beside the window, you listened to the conversations outside. Seemingly gone, the lack of tension relaxed you and allowed you to fall asleep, ready to meet Cor tomorrow.

 

  The next morning you take Cid’s word from the day before, stating that the marshal requested he pass on the message that the five of you were to head to some tomb up in the north-western corner of Leide. The message he passed was rather vague, so the mechanic suggested stopping at the Prairie Outpost in that area to gather a more detailed idea of where Cor may be.

  The drive wasn’t long; in fact it only took a few minutes. The area seemed more or less vacant from the road, but the further down the beaten path you drove, you began to notice cars that surrounded a solitary shack that looked worn down from the desert sun. Beside it, a destroyed structure harbored a few men huddled around a long-dead campfire, all donned in black t-shirts and cargo pants in similar color, the ankles tucked into their boots. Small, indistinct chatter flutters by your ears as you all hop out of the Regalia.

  “This must be the outpost Cid mentioned,” Ignis huffs, closing the car door after you. Your brother claimed point of the group as always and began to wander around the area as he approached the shack. You hear the distinct click and shutter from behind you and turn to see Prompto snapping pictures of you from behind. He returns your surprised look with an embarrassed one, his cheeks flushing slightly.

  “It looks like a hub for hunters,” Gladio says, taking note of an arms dealer that was parked outside one of the many entrances to the shack.

 “Maybe they know something,” Prompto speaks from behind his camera as he points it back to you as you walk away. He sucked in a breath to steady the camera as his finger prodded the zoom button. Watching you through the viewfinder, his palms grew increasingly clammy as he admired the way you walk, noting the slight slump in your shoulders. His eyes trail down the curves of your neck to your body and swallows nervously. He brings the camera down and shakes his head clear to hurry and rush back to the group.

  You stop to join Gladio as he finds himself distracted by the arms vendor. He scratches his neck as he inspects the weaponry, then looks down to you as you look on curiously. He thinks back to the day before when you were attacked by an MT and how you struggled with your simple short blade. Opening his mouth to speak, his words were cut short by Noct’s. “Monica?!”

  Your head spins to follow his voice and your eyes land on yet another familiar face. “Your highness! I’m glad you’re safe.” She says, looking up to him on one knee.

  Gladio strides over with you beside him. “Monica! Where are the others?”

  The woman stands up and looks to the man. “Most of the Crownsguard didn’t make it,” she says, looking away. “It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city.” Gladio’s fist clenches. “Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.”

  You look to Gladio who let out a long sigh. He shifted in place, his eyebrows furrowing. “I owe you guys big time,” he says with genuine appreciation.

  Resuming her attention to Noct, Monica spread out your map over a nearby table and pointed to a nearby location just a fifth of a mile away. “Head for the royal tomb. The marshal awaits.”

  Noct nods and hurries forward. Prompto almost squeals from behind you, catching your attention. You look to see the blonde gripping his camera tightly and his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. You raise an eyebrow and giggle, reaching forward to pinch his cheek. “What’s up with you?”

  Prompto clasps his hands together and squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t believe I get to be up close and personal with Cor the Immortal!”

  You laugh, waving your hand. “Its just a title,” you snicker. “He’s not as cool as you make him out to be.”

  Prompto’s eyes go wide. “He’s  _ amazing,  _ [Y/N]! He’s so badass!”

  “If you think a grown man who can’t say the word ‘tampon’ is badass, then that makes Noctis the coolest man alive.”

  Prompto shrugs, pulling out his camera. “Well, Noct  _ is  _ pretty cool, if you ask me.” The shutter begins to go off in a flurry as the dome of the tomb emerges over the hill.

  “We’re here,” Ignis mentions to you and Prompto who are some ways behind.

  You elbow the blonde in the ribs. “Time to meet your idol,” you tease, going on ahead.

  Prompto smiles to himself and slowly brings the camera up to his face. He presses his cheek to the display as he peers into the viewfinder and snaps another shot of your backside. He looks at the picture in his hands and quickly saves it before running off to rejoin the rest of you.

 

  Gladio and Ignis strain against the doors, the sound of stone grinding against stone rumbling through the hollowed room. Cor turns from the statue placed over the burial of the past Lucian King and unknowingly sighs, relieved, when he sees you and Noct. “At last, your highness,” he says, professionally.

  Noct scowls, eyes not leaving the statue before him. “Yeah. Wanna tell me what I’m here for?”

  “The power of kings, passed from old to the new through the bonding of souls,” Cor explains, his arm outstretched over the statue that gripped a blade to it’s chest, gesturing to your brother. “One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebearers’ power is your birthright and duty as king.”

  Noct rolls his eyes, glaring down at the grave before him. “My duty as king of  _ what? _ ”

  Prompto grimaces and looks away as the air begins to thicken. You grab his hand, patting the back side. He gives you a weak smile and listens on. “Now is not the time to question your calling.” Cor hisses, irked by Noct’s attitude. The said boy scoffed, making Cor’s expression harden. “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

  “And yet he chose to protect only one prince.” You sigh, hanging your head in sorrow as you are reminded of the numerous deaths from only two nights ago. “Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

  Cor inches forward, his eyes piercing through Noct’s defiance. “How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to  _ you. _ ”

  “ _ ‘Entrusted’  _ it to me? Then why didn’t he tell  _ me  _ that? Why did he stand there  _ smiling  _ as I  _ left! _ ” Noct’s voice shook as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He slammed his fist down onto the statue then gripped the edges of the bed it lay in. The sounds of his sniffling was amplified in the hollowed space. Beside you, Prompto sniffled too and buried his face into his free palm. “Why did he...lie to me?”

  The room fell silent for a few moments, only the sound of breathing muffling the sound of blood rushing through your ears. Cor softened, walking over to face Noct. “He didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time he had left, he wanted to be your father.” Noct began to sob, unable to hold back the sadness any longer. “He always had faith in you,” Cor continued. “That when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.”

  Noct wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stepped back, looking to the blade. “Guess he left me no choice.” Noct reached out and took a deep breath as he used his magic to connect with the deceased king. The blade then started to glow, taking on an astral light, and rose above to the ceiling. Crystals fluttered around the blade as Noct called it to him, and swooped down to strike him in the chest. Noct clutched his chest, feeling the presence of a newfound power running through his veins.

  “The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you're all having a good year so far! There will always be bumps in the road, but don't let them define your 2018!
> 
> As promised, a longer chapter with Prompto goodies! Who's your favorite boy? And who's first interaction was the best? Let me know in the comments, and let's find out who's the Best Boy! 
> 
> As always, I love and appreciate all of your comments. I read them every time I write. You guys are my motivators! (And good ones, at that!)


	6. Arriving in Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief reunion with Cor, you and your party depart for Lestallum to meet with Gladio's younger sister and your best friend, Iris.

 “Please, be safe your highness.”

  You tugged your arm back but the grip on your hand was firm and stubborn. You let your arm go slack and your rolled your head back in annoyance. “Cor, I’ll be fine!”

  Cor reluctantly let go of your hand with a sigh. “Lestallum is a bit away, please rest here. Noct,”

  Noct turned slowly, tired from the day’s events. He looked to Cor and saw vulnerability in his eyes for the first time in his life. Noct clicked his tongue and reached out for you, craning his fingers to call you to him. “Come on [Y/N] let’s find some lodgings.”

  Cor watched on as your jogged over to your brother who gripped the key to the tombs in his fist. He said a silent prayer to the gods in a plea to watch over you, and turned to Monica beside him. “Sir, I just received word that Lady Iris has made it safely to Lestallum.”

  Cor nodded, placing a hand on her back. “Thank you, Monica. I’ll meet you at the Outpost later. Make sure the kids stay for the night.” Monica straightens, throwing a stiff hand to her forehead, sending the marshal off with a salute and watched as he disappeared into the shadows casted on the ground by the setting sun.

 

  The five of you walked over back to the outpost in silence. The heavy events of the day-- or days, rather-- had worn out all of you. Noct, especially. As the wind began to pick up and the loose sand and dirt gets thrown around, you blame the debris for your stray tears when Noct sends you a curious glance. Looking at him, you see your father and again, your mind begins to wander. What would have happened to you if you hadn't begged your father to let you go. What would have happened if you “behaved,” they say, and remained at the Citadel. Could you have saved your father? Or would you have died alongside him? Perhaps you would be escorted, knowing how your father valued his children more than his own life, and maybe you would have escaped with Iris and awaited the four men in Lestallum with her and the Amicitia butler.

  You were snapped out of your thoughts when the trunk of the Regalia slammed shut. Noct stood with his hand flat against the trunk and leaned his weight on that arm, the other resting on his hip. “We  _ aren’t _ camping,” he growled, looking up to Gladio.

  The older man let out an irritated breath, averting his gaze to the side in order to retain composure. “You’re such a spoiled brat,” Gladio mumbled under his breath before turning to walk away.

  “What was that?!”

  Ignis stepped in front of Noct and stopped the younger from pursuing Gladio with a firm hand to his chest. “Let’s go secure the lodgings, shall we?” Noct groaned followed by a sigh and shoved over to the caravan nearby.

  You began to trail them, when a voice made you halt. “[Y/N]!” Prompto called out, waving his hand to you from across the dirt road. He stood beside Gladio near the arms dealer posted outside the shack. “Come here!”

  Smiling, you skipped over to the two men and peered into the van. “What’s up?”

  Gladio tilted the sword that lay in his hands and admired the workmanship. “I know the marshal put you through a little combat training, but can you protect yourself with that little blade of yours?”

  You summoned your short blade and pursed your lips in thought. “I mean, I guess?”

  Gladio raised an eyebrow at you, while similarly, Prompto grimaced. “You guess,” the taller man repeated, bouncing the blade in his hands a bit to test it’s weight. “Hold this?”

  You wrapped your fingers around the hilt carefully. Gladio removed his hold from the blade and the sword fell to the ground, pulling you with it. You pulled back, both hands now gripping the sword tightly, and groaned as you strained to lift the sword off the ground. Gladio let out a hearty laugh and picked it up as if it were light as a feather and placed it back on the rack on the side of the van door. “Maybe a gun would better suit you.”

  Prompto perked up, jumping up and down in excitement. “Oh, oh! I could teach you!” The blonde stood on the tips of his toes and looked over Gladio’s shoulder. “Do they have any firearms here?”

  The merchant sitting within the van reached over to the other side of the vehicle and pulled something off the wall. “I have a cocytus, but that’s the only arm we have here.”

  Prompto took the gun from the merchant and aimed off to the distance, peering through the sight. He then pulled it back to him and pushed out the chamber, spinning it with his thumb and snapping it back into place with a flick of his wrist. He glanced to you who looked on wide-eyed beside him and blushed at your genuine curiosity. “Wanna hold it?” Your eyes grew in surprise and you put your hands up in fear, shaking your head frantically. Prompto gave you a wry smile and scratched the back of his neck. “Its empty, silly. I wouldn’t hand you a loaded gun just yet.”

  With a gulp, you let Prompto place the firearm in your hand and you were surprised with how heavy it actually was. It wasn’t something you couldn’t lug around, but it definitely had more weight to it than you thought. “Here,” Prompto said, grabbing your hand. “Firmly grasp the grip with your dominant hand and with your other hand, support-- oh, no, don’t put your finger on the trigger until you’re ready to fire, alright?” Prompto looked you in the eyes with a seriousness you’ve never seen before. “Until you’re ready to shoot, your finger  _ must  _ be resting on the trigger guard like this.” You watched carefully as Prompto posed your fingers, trying to memorize every detail of the demonstration.

  “What the hell is going on?” Noct barks, walking up to the three of you quickly. He grabbed the gun from your hand and stared the other two down for an explanation.

  Prompto looked to his hands in embarrassment, allowing for Gladio to take the initiative. “[Y/N] almost got hurt when you were too busy storming off yesterday. She needs to learn how to properly defend herself for combat.”

  “[Y/N] does  _ not  _ need to learn how to fight. She’s not going into combat  _ ever. _ ” Noct declared, shoving the weapon into the taller’s chest.

  “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?! You put all of us in danger yesterday when you rushed head-first into the fray!”

  “You can take care of yourself!” Noct yelled, pushing a finger into the man’s arm.

  “Yeah, but  _ [Y/N] can’t! _ ” The two men fall breathless, panting while the adrenaline pumped within their veins. The only sounds that you hear are the whistling of the wind and the continued inaudible murmurs of the hunters nearby. “[Y/N] was almost  _ killed _ . If it weren’t for Prompto, you’d have no remaining family left.” Gladio slammed down a fistful of money onto the merchant’s counter. “And he’s going to teach her how to shoot.”

  Gladio pushed past Noct, shoving him by the shoulder and stomped off to the caravan. You reached out to touch Noct reassuringly, but he pushed your hand away and walked in the opposite direction. Prompto rubbed your back soothingly, worry in his eyes. “Hey,” he whispered. “Its gonna be okay. Don’t worry about them, alright? Come on, let’s-- thank you, sir-- let’s go to the caravan.” Prompto nodded to the merchant both gratefully and apologetically and urged you forward.

 

  To spare pointless arguing, Prompto and Noct switched seats in the car ride to Lestallum. Although you were still sandwiched between the blonde and the shield, Prompto’s slightly leaner frame granted you a noticeable couple of inches that you didn’t fail to appreciate. You nodded off a couple of times during the almost three hour car ride, waking up either snuggled up against Prompto or Gladio, both resulting in a boyish grin when you awoke. Practically always on guard, you would look to Noct in the mirror to see if he showed obvious disgust in the show of affection but he seemed too distracted by his thoughts to notice-- or care. You caught glimpse of a quiet-- and so subtle that you question whether or not your brain was playing tricks on you-- snicker that he did when he was up to no good. But you let it slide.

  “I can’t wait to see Iris again,” you squeed, eyes shutting tight when you grinned widely.

  Gladio looked down to you from his book and elbowed you gently. “Her too. You guys really get along, huh?”

  Rolling your eyes, you give him an exasperated sigh. “Oh, well,  _ duh,  _ she’s my best friend!”

  Prompto leaned over, sticking his head into your conversation and raised a curious finger. “Uh, genuine question: what do girls talk about?”

  You heard Ignis snort and saw him cover his smile with a sip of his Ebony. Gladio then closed his book, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought back a laugh. You whipped your head around dramatically and raised an eyebrow to Prompto. “Well what do  _ guys  _ talk about?”

  Gladio leaned closer comically, squeezing you between him and Prompto. “Usually about what we’re into. I mostly talk about women--”

  “Oh please,” Ignis retorts from up front, finally uncovering his smile. “If you spoke about women as much as you defend that gods-forsaken mullet--”

  “Hey! Enough about my mullet, its Amicitia--”

  “ _ Tradition,  _ we know, Gladio.”

  You, Prompto, and Ignis laughed together, drowning out the protests from Gladio. Noct remained silent in the passenger seat and sank further into the leather, letting his eyes shut closed as he relaxed. “And what do  _ you  _ like, Ignis?” You asked, sitting forward and sticking your head between the two front seats.

  “Car etiquette, for one thing,” he joked, pushing you back.

  “Iggy won’t shut up about that damn Ebony,” Gladio interjected, picking up the box of coffee below his seat for iteration.

  “Taking care of Noct is a full-time job. Sleep isn’t promised, nor is it routine, in my day to day life.”

  “Oh! Oh! I like Chocobos!” Prompto jumped in, waving his hands in excitement. “I saw a sign for a Chocobo farm on our way here to Lestallum, can we check it out after we catch up with Iris?”

  “Of course,” you said, patting Prompto’s cheek. “I want to see the Chocobos too.”

  Ignis reached over the passenger seat and turned to look back, letting his gaze linger on you for a few seconds before looking back as he put the Regalia into reverse. “Perhaps it can be arranged,” he sent you a subtle smile, making you blush and quickly look away.

  Getting out of the car, the blonde hopped out and extended a hand to you. “So?” Prompto said, looking to you with expectation in his eyes.

  You grabbed his hand and slid out of the car, tilting your head in confusion. “So...what?”

  “So what do girls talk about?”

  You pursed your lips in thought and looked to the buildings towering above you, humming as you walked backwards away from the car. “Usually about things we hate, like mullets, coffee breath, and furries!”

  The three boys give you shocked expressions-- Ignis furrowed his brows as he shook your brother awake, huffing into his palm and sniffing carefully, Gladio fiddled with the ends of his hair with a pout, and Prompto laced his fingers together, mumbling “I’m not a furry...”

  All you could do was laugh as you sped off into the city, which didn’t disappoint. You’ve heard  _ some  _ things about Lestallum-- most of them mutterings from people you’ve passed by in both Hammerhead and the Prairie Outpost-- but to see it was another thing. The area was filled with life and music! The smell of food wafted around a two mile radius. ‘Looks like Iris’s kind of place,’ you thought as you fished for your phone and scrolled through your contacts for her name.

 

  “It was horrifying, [Y/N]...I’m so relieved you’re okay.” Iris gripped onto the back of your shirt, her tears dampening your neck. You laughed at her dramatic display, patting her on the back soothingly. She always was the exaggerative type, but you couldn’t deny the fact you were brought to tears as well. Seeing her in the flesh and holding her in your arms had allowed reality to set in.

  You remember the times you spent together when you were younger. The both of you complained about your older brothers, ogled at idols on TV, dreamed up fantasies of your futures. Secrets were shared between you two that never went beyond yours or her lips. Iris confessed her crush on you, and confided in you her deepest secrets of her newfound sexuality. She displaced the loneliness you often felt when Noct was busy with your father, and you admit, you thought you loved her more than platonically at one point. And after worrying over the safety of your only friend, it was reassuring to know that she was okay.

  You took this time to realize you don’t have many people in your life anymore. Your father, King Regis was gone. Iris’ father was gone. His cabinet that you grew to know and love, the Kingsglaive, the Citadel staff-- all of them were gone. And you could have potentially lost the only friend you have. “...I’m sorry about your father, too.”

  Iris pulled back, her fingers intertwining with yours. Suddenly, you lost the confidence to look at her so directly. You gulped, hoping the lubrication to your throat would help ease words out of your mouth, but you just shook your head.

  “Daddy and King Regis were the best of friends. They’re in a better place now, together.” Iris swept a thumb across your cheek as a stray tear rolled down. “Its up to Prince Noctis now.”

  “If Eos depends on that doofus, then we’re doomed,” you joked, eliciting a giggle from Iris. “The only thing he’s got going for him is his brattiness.”

  “Don’t say that!” Iris playfully slapped your arm, her latter hand politely covering her smile. “He’s at least really cute!”

  “Oh  _ gods, _ ” you faked a gag. “Noctis is the  _ ugliest  _ human being on our star!” You both erupted into a fit of laughter, a few snorts sneaking their way into the mess of giggles.

  “No, Gladdy’s a strong competitor for Eos’s ugliest man! Have you  _ seen  _ his untameable eyebrows?!”

  “How can you say that! Your brother is  _ so hot,  _ Iris!”

  Silence fell between you two as you registered what you had just admitted. Your eyes grew and your jaw dropped in shock. You hadn’t looked at Gladio in any way other than another brotherly figure until yesterday. Before then, you were so adamant about how ‘unattractive’ you found him. You remember going on and on about how girls could be so blind!

  The two of you looked at each other quietly until you heard a familiar voice calling out to you from below your room. “[Y/N]! Are you here?” Your brother called out from the lobby.

  “I’ll text Iris and let her know we’re here,” Gladio said shortly after.

  Iris rose from her spot on the bed. “I’m telling Gladdy!”

  You jumped up and pulled her down by the arm. The two of you frantically wrestled on the carpeted floor for a moment. “You _ can’t! Iris!! _ ”

  Iris flipped your positions and pinned your wrists above your head. “I can, and I will!” She then launched from her place atop you and ran for the door, speeding down the stairs and into the lobby. You heard her call out to her brother cheerfully, and you quickly got to your feet to follow her.

  “Iris! I’m so glad you’re safe,” Gladio speaks, pulling her in for a tight embrace. “Where’s Jared?”

  “Jared and Talcott are out at the market.”

  “[Y/N],” Noct breathed, pushing past the Amicitia siblings. “Don’t run off like that. Lestallum is a crowded city. You could have been kidnapped.”

  You sighed, clicking your tongue in annoyance. “I can handle myself, Noct.”

  “Yourself maybe, but not a man the size of Gladio.”

  Iris nudged your side with her elbow. “I think [Y/N] could take Gladdy, right?” She winked, smiling innocently.

  You felt your face warm up almost immediately and shot your best friend a sharp glare. You sucked in a breath to spit out a complaint, when Gladio beat you to it. “Nah, I’d destroy her,” he alluded with a knowing glance. “I’m willing to train her if his Highness here would allow it.”

  “Absolutely not.” Noct growled, rolling his eyes.

  “As advisor to both, I wouldn’t allow [Y/N] or Noct to fall into harm's way,” Ignis interjected with a sneer directed to the shield.

 “Okaay, but who’s the one who  _ actually  _ saved her?” Prompto grinned, worming his way between Ignis and Gladio to stand beside and grin boyishly to Noct.

  Noct shoved the blonde off him and turned to face everyone. “[Y/N] doesn’t need protection!”

  “Oh, I don’t?” You pushed, hoping this will turn in your favor.

  But Noct wasn’t dumb. He raised an eyebrow at you and smiled proudly. “Protection from them? No. From me? Yes.”

  “Ugh!” You groaned, stomping your feet in frustration. “You’re such an as—”

  “Prince Noctis!”

  The six of you turned to the familiar voice. The cutest little boy you remember as a newborn huffed as he ran over to your brother and shook his hand frantically. “Hey, Talcott!” Noct greeted, kneeling down to be eye-level with him. “It’s good to see you again, buddy.”

  “Hey!” You whined. “I don’t get a hello?”

  “O-Oh...hi Princess [Y/N]!”

  Ignis stepped beside you and leaned down to your ear. “It seems I have competition,” he whispers with a hum. “I’m not too concerned about the brute, but Talcott looks like a challenging rival to me.”

  You let out a quiet chuckle at Ignis’s silliness but as his warmth faded away, whispers and giggles made their way to your ears. You looked to the side as discreetly as possible and caught the Amicitia siblings leaning against the railing of the staircase and muttering secrets to each other. You could feel the blush creeping up your neck as Iris covered her mouth and leaned in to whisper something, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. You quickly darted your eyes ahead once more when Gladio’s gaze began to shift to you. You figured if she mentioned something to him, you’d find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for months of inactivity, I included some flirting with all three boys in this chapter. I'm sorry for not posting in such a long while, I've been busy with classes as I mentioned, my birthday recently passed, and I've also been getting into some other games as well. (If any of y'all are interested, I have an Edward Kenway x F!Reader in the works!)
> 
> Next chapter is Ignis's second and last interaction, thus it will be a little more affection-filled and include some over-protective Iggy. No smut just yet, that's at the end! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!!


End file.
